Away in a Manger
by XxOnekinkywitchxX
Summary: When Dean and a very heavily pregnant angel get stuck in a barn on Christmas eve after their car breaks down, the last thing the hunter expected was a religious cliche.


**Title: Away in a manger**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Summary: When Dean and a very heavily pregnant angel get stuck in a barn on Christmas eve after their car breaks down, the last thing the hunter expected was a religious cliche. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing these are all Kripkes babies..Im just playing with them.**

The snow was coming thick and fast as the hunter drove carefully along the winding country lanes of South Dakota. They were at least several hours away from Sioux Fall's and the warmth and relative safety of Singer Auto & Salvage.

Castiel's gentle humming filled the car as he kept in tune with the constant stream of Christmas song's pouring from the radio on this snowy Christmas eve night. The hunter couldn't help but quirk a grin at his angelic lover, who sat by him in the Impala as they returned from visiting Ellen and Jo at the Roadhouse seeing as they couldn't make it to Bobby's themselves for Christmas.

Dean had been reluctant to let Cas travel with him seeing as he was heavily pregnant, massive and round at almost a full nine months. Yet the angel had merely smiled and ignored him completely taking his seat by Dean's side as he always did. Seatbelt stretched taut over his now gravid belly as he hummed quietly along to the radio.

"How you feelin' Cas?" Dean asked, taking a bite of the offered candy bar gladly.

"I'm well Dean, a little hungry." the angel replied chewing on his toffee bar happily.

Dean snorted good humouredly at that, ever since the angel had fallen pregnant almost a full nine month's ago. He had been a constant magnet for food and sweet treats, never putting on an ounce of weight anywhere but his full round belly. Dean for one was especially glad for the angel's new found love of food, even happier when he got to teach his lover the wonder's of pie.

"How about we stop at the next drive through and get some chow huh?" the hunter offered smiling.

"Oh yes Dean." the angel's eyes lit up. "Cheeseburgers and fries, oh and onion rings. Perhaps a mince pie also."

Dean chuckled out loud at his lover's eagerness. "Anything you want Cas."

The car suddenly jolted and the human swore, pushing the vehicle further on through the thick snow.

"C'mon baby.." he urged desperately and the car shrieked in protest, dark thick smoke billowing out from under the hood as he attempted to force his car onwards.

"No no no no no..dammit!" Dean cursed as the engine sputtered to a stop and he could do little else but to steer the car to the side of the road with what little momentum they had left.

"Crap" Dean uttered hitting the steering wheel in distress before turning to his angelic lover.

"Dean?" Cas ventured tentatively reaching out to clasp his human's shoulder.

"Engine died babe, lemme text Sammy. Get him and Bobby to come give us a tow."

"Yes Dean." the angel nodded shivering a little as the cold outside began seeping into the idle vehicle.

"Done" Dean stated snapping his phone shut and turning to Castiel, worry creasing his brow as he watched his heavily pregnant lover shiver.

"You ok baby?" He asked worriedly reaching into the back seat and pulling a hoodie from his duffle before handing it to the angel.

"Yes, thank you Dean." Cas smiled, eyes warm and fond as he thanked his lover before shucking on the hoodie which stretched comically over his bump.

"Well, we can't stay here..looks like a barn over there Cas, look" he pointed out the window through the thick snow, just visible was the outline of an old red barn.

"We can wait there till Sammy and Bobby arrive, best not go near the farmhouse. Don't need anyone freaking out when they see you."

"No Dean." Cas laughed gently following the hunter's lead and exiting the car.

"Let's go" Dean said before slinging his duffle over one shoulder and taking Cas by the hand, they walked shivering through the blinding thick snow. Both thankful and glad when they eventually reached the barn and entered, closing the heavy wooden doors behind them to shut out the intense cold.

Thankfully the interior was warm, as they eased themselves in and walked further into the barn. The fresh sweet smell of hay permeated the air, mixed amongst the soft noises from the animals sleeping nearby. From what Dean could make out there was a few cows sleeping nearby in a stall and the light whinnying alerted him to the horses situated to his right. The soft glow of the overhead lights illuminated their way as they found a secluded clean stall filled with dry straw and horses blankets.

"Not so bad in here is it Cas?" Dean smiled hopefully turning to his lover who stood wincing as he rubbed his hands over his full belly.

"Cas?" Dean asked worriedly quickly helping his lover down into a more comfortable position in the warm straw.

"I'm fine..just a twinge.." Cas replied, face betraying his calm words as his blue eyes shone with untold pain.

"Twinge my ass..what is it babe?"

"I.." Cas began unsure as he tried not to meet Deans eyes, unwilling to worry him. "I believe it is a contraction."

Dean paled.

"C..contraction? Here? Now?" Dean stuttered, eyes wide and face drained of all colour.

Cas nodded through a grimace of pain, laying back in the straw as he clutched at his swollen belly.

"Oh.." Cas gasped eyes travelling down his own body to his sodden jeans, which slowly filled with fluid, the soft sodden denim clinging to his lean legs.

Cas looked up and met Dean's eyes as his lover drew out his phone with a shaking hand and hastily dialled Bobby's number.

"Bobby?" Dean said weakly, voice thin with nerves.

_"Sam got your message we will head out to get you in a few boy, hold your horses.."_

"Bobby.. Cas is havin' the baby."

_"What?!.. jesus. Right hold tight in there, we will be there as soon as we can. Tell Cas to hold that little critter in."_

And with that he hung up, leaving Dean standing there frozen in shock.

"I do not believe I can _hold it in_ Dean.." Castiel groaned in pain shaking the hunter from his reverie.

"Bobby and Sam are comin' Cas.." he reassured the angel as he knelt by him in the straw, reaching out with a strong hand to cup his lover's jaw tenderly. "Hang on babe."

"Dean, I don't think I can.. " he groaned pitifully, squirming in the straw.

"Alright alright, let's get these jeans off you. I'm right here babe, we are gonna do this together."

"Dean it hurts.." the angel cried fat tears trickling down his handsome face as he clutched at his belly.

"Next time will be a piece of cake I promise..' Dean replied with a gentle smile pulling the angel's jeans and underwear off and putting them aside.

"Next time?!" Cas grimaced, breath blasting harshly through his nose as he fought against the pain. "Dean if you so much as look at me amorously again I will smite you.."

The hunter chuckled and kissed the angels forehead, inhaling all the scents that made up his ethereal lover.

"Yes baby." he smiled against the angel's skin "Whatever you say."

A particularly violent scream ripped from the angel's throat as he cried out in pain, his thick dark hair plastered to his forehead as he fought past tears to focus on his human by his side.

"Hey baby this is sorta familiar isn't it?" Dean laughed gripping his lover's hand tight.

"What? I don't understand." Cas gasped

"Well." Dean began looking at his watch "It's midnight which mean's it's Christmas day, there's an angel and an imminent baby on the way? Not to mention we are in a freakin' barn."

"You mean you are comparing our situation to the birth of Jesus Christ?" The angel muttered incredulously.

"Yup."

"I assure you Dean I was around at the birth of Jesus Christ and let me tell you.. it was grossly exaggerated."

The hunter chuckled warmly earning him an irate pained glare from the angel in his arms.

"When are Sam and Bobby getting here?"

"Soon baby I promise." Dean replied softly kissing the angel's hair.

"You said that an hour ago." Cas muttered, pained cries erupting from his throat as he clutched helplessly at Dean's sturdy body. "Please make it stop." he begged weakly.

"No can do baby..gotta get that little one out."

Cas glared at Dean, the pain making him less than reasonable. "Let's stick a melon up your posterior and see how you enjoy pushing the damn thing out Dean Winchester."

If it wasn't for the pained expression behind his lover's eyes the hunter would have laughed at his angel's bizarre outburst, but he figured his laughter might prove less than fruitful here.

"I am sorry Dean." Cas apologised breaking down into fresh tears as he buried his face in his lover's shoulder. Long slender hands almost crushing the life out of Dean's fingers as he squeezed harder and faster as the contractions sped up their pace; declaring the imminent arrival of their baby.

"Dean I'm scared..what if something goes wrong?" Cas cried softly, his words melting into a howl of pain.

"It wont. C'mon Cas you're a badass you can do this babe come on.." the human muttered adamantly into his lover's ear.

"Ok." the angel agreed shakily nodding in response to his humans words.

"Dean?!" they turned at the sound of Bobby's voice reverberating through the old red barn, relief flooding them as two sets of footsteps followed announcing Bobby's and Sam's arrival at last.

"Over here" Dean called raising his head above the side of the stall and waving them over, readjusting the blanket over the angel's legs to protect his modesty.

The two rounded the corner of the stall, stopping dead at the sight before them, eager smiles upon their faces.

"That little one sure knows how to pick a time and place don't it?" the old hunter chuckled as he made his way over to them and knelt in the straw by Castiel's side.

"You ok Dean?" Sam asked smiling with excitement as he crouched by his brother's side, the three hunter's circled protectively around the pregnant angel and imminent child.

"Cas you hear me boy?" Bobby spoke softly patting the angel on his blanket clad knee.

"Y..yes."

"Need you to raise your knees up for me. I gotta take a look."

The angel promptly blushed and turned to his human lover who merely smiled lovingly back down at him.

"Gotta get the baby out angel." Dean soothed petting the angel's sweat soaked hair.

"I've done this before boy, with deer mind you but the theory is the same."

"Deer?!" Cas moaned uncertainly. "Ok..ok Bobby."

"Good lad."

Gingerly The elder hunter knelt before the angel and lifted the horses blanket, a big smile crossed his old tired face as he inspected the progress of the delivery.

"Lookin' good, reckon you can start pushing now lad."

"You hear that Cas?" Dean smiled kissing the angel's forehead. "Nearly over."

"Thank father.."

"Dean you take Cas' left hand, I'll take his right." Sam said smiling nervously as he moved into position letting his angelic friend grasp his hand in a deathly grip.

"I'll catch the little one." Bobby muttered kneeling in place between the angel's spread legs, hands oustretched beneath the blanket. Ready to brace his grandchild's entrance into this world.

Castiel looked warily around him, fear and pain etched on his face as he took in the smiling faces of his family all around him. Relief spread through him as they smiled warmly at him, nods and words of encouragement spurring him on as the pain built and built.

"You can do it boy." Bobby muttered his words of encouragement lifting the angel's spirits.

Over an hour later of heaving breaths and hard pushing the time was nigh for the little child's imminent arrival.

"One more Cas..c'mon it's nearly there..come on." Dean urged clasping the angel's hand as tight as the angel was gripping his. He wanted to leave Castiel in no doubt that he was right there with him, every single painful step of the way.

"I can't Dean..I'm so tired." Cas cried softly , exhaustion claiming him as he struggled to keep himself upright.

"Course you can buddy.." Sam chimed with a smile. "If you can rescue my brother from hell you can do this."

Managing a weak smile the angel turned to the youngest Winchester and nodded his thanks, growing too tired for words.

"One more Cas?" Dean pleaded punctuating his words with a soft kiss to the angel's ripe mouth.

" okay." he managed, gritting his teeth he readied himself and he pushed.

The howl of pain tearing from his throat as he pushed for all he was worth., vision blurring with tears as the sounds of new cries rent the air.

"Oh my god Cas you did it!"

The angel watched in breathless anticipation as Bobby lifted a squaling pink and bloody child free from the angel's body. It's tiny limbs kicking as it excercised it's brand new lungs.

"It's a girl." Bobby smiled, carefully wrapping the newborn babe in Dean's offered flannel shirt, before gently placing the precious parcel into the new father's arms. "Congratulaions you two."

"A girl.." Cas mouthed quietly as he gratefully held the weight of his newborn daughter in his arms, so tiny and so new. So beautiful as he turned her tiny face and nuzzled against the angel's heart.

"What you guys gonna call her?" Sam wondered leaning over to smile at his little niece.

Dean smirked at his surrogate father and brother before leaning in and kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Noelle."

"I think it's perfect." Cas smiled in agreement.

"Yeah..best Christmas present ever."

"Merry Christmas Dean.."

"Merry Christmas baby."

The end.


End file.
